spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Boondall Northbound
Boondall Northbound is a collaboration spoof of the longest running children's educational television series Sesame Street by 758HEG, 747RSH, XQ23HG, 050YAT, 977RVD, XQ25EG, 2207ST, AlbertAnnerley06, SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200, 024RPT, Tympfan06, 127RWU and 618RVD. Boondall Northbound is part of the [[758HEG's Boondall series|758HEG's Boondall series]]. Despite the name of the Sesame Street parody, Boondall Northbound, the parody has no connections to the Brisbane City Council and does not set in the suburb of Boondall, a northern suburb of the City of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Boondall Northbound retains the characters of the original styles, except for slight modifications. Boondall Northbound only takes the first 50 seasons of Sesame Street (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 50 2019-2020) except for Season 7 1975-1976 and Season 46 2016. Like all Sesame Street parodies in Boondall series, Boondall Northbound includes Alice from Alice in Wonderland as Big Bird and Alice is shown dressed as Princess Aurora. Other interesting features in this parody included: * Gordon and Susan are played by Prince Phillip '''and '''Princess Aurora; * Judy Hopps played Maria, Nick Wilde played Luis; * Penny Gadget plays Bob, Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody) plays Guy Smiley; * Bert and Ernie are played by Jenny Foxworth and Penny Forrester respectively; * Count Dracula from Hotel Transylvania plays Count von Count, Mavis plays Countess von Backwards; * Caillou plays Little Bird, Alice's Sister plays Granny Bird; * Biff and Sully are played by The Cat in the Hat and Cindy Lou Who respectively; * Baby Kermit played Elmo; * Princess Amber played Rosita, Princess Sofia played Zoe (and both are dressed as Princess Aurora); * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by Summer Penguin, Belle and Cinderella respectively; * Abby Cadabby is played by Rosalina; * Telly Monster is played by Little Bill; * Grundgetta is played by Rosie from Caillou and Oscar the Grouch is played by Rarity Characters and The Gang * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Big Bird - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Gordon - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Susan - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Bob - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gagdet) * David - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Cookie Monster - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Kermit the Frog - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Bert - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Ernie - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) * Maria - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Count von Count - Count Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Backwards - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Dahling - Mal (Descendants) * Biff - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Sully - Cindy Lou Who (Dr. Seuss) * Barkley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion King/''The Lion Guard'') * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Andrew Mulligan (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Zoe - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Merry Monster - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Herry Monster - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Ovejita - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Linda - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Miles - Pepe le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Olivia - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Gina - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gabi - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Honkers - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Alice.png|Alice as Big Bird Prince Phillip Sleeping Beauty 1959.jpeg|Prince Phillip as Gordon Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Princess Aurora as Susan Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Bob Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as David Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Cookie Monster Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as Kermit the Frog Taffyta_muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Bert 856438 1318709104216 full.jpg|Penny Forrester as Ernie Jafar whatever.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Jasmine Pose.png|Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8652.jpg|Alice's Sister as Granny Bird Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Guy Smiley Count Dracula.png|Count Dracula as Count von Count Mavis the Dracula.png|Mavis as Countess von Backwards Mal Coronation.jpeg|Mal as Countess von Dahling The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Biff CindyLou.jpg|Cindy Lou Who as Sully Mrs Dinah AIW.jpg|Dinah as Barkley Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png|Andrew Mulligan as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Rosita Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Jack-bear-g&b.jpg|Jack Bear as Baby Bear Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Merry Monster Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Herry Monster DW Read in Arthur TV Series.jpg|D.W. Read as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Yosemite sam looney tunes show.png|Yosemite Sam as Mr. Hooper Penelope Pussycat2.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Linda Pepe Le Pew.jpg|Pepe le Pew as Miles Summer Penguin.jpeg|Summer Penguin as Olivia Belle.png|Belle as Gina Cinderella.png|Cinderella as Gabi Episodes, character images, season images, and miscellaneous Seasons and episodes * Boondall Northbound Season 1 (1969-1970) * Boondall Northbound Season 2 (1970-1971) * Boondall Northbound Season 3 (1971-1972) * Boondall Northbound Season 4 (1972-1973) * Boondall Northbound Season 5 (1973-1974) * Boondall Northbound Season 6 (1974-1975) * (Season 7 (1975-1976) skipped) * Boondall Northbound Season 8 (1976-1977) * Boondall Northbound Season 9 (1977-1978) * Boondall Northbound Season 10 (1978-1979) * Boondall Northbound Season 11 (1979-1980) * Boondall Northbound Season 12 (1980-1981) * Boondall Northbound Season 13 (1981-1982) * Boondall Northbound Season 14 (1982-1983) * Boondall Northbound Season 15 (1983-1984) * Boondall Northbound Season 16 (1984-1985) * Boondall Northbound Season 17 (1985-1986) * Boondall Northbound Season 18 (1986-1987) * Boondall Northbound Season 19 (1987-1988) * Boondall Northbound Season 20 (1988-1989) * Boondall Northbound Season 21 (1989-1990) * Boondall Northbound Season 22 (1990-1991) * Boondall Northbound Season 23 (1991-1992) * Boondall Northbound Season 24 (1992-1993) * Boondall Northbound Season 25 (1993-1994) * Boondall Northbound Season 26 (1994-1995) * Boondall Northbound Season 27 (1995-1996) * Boondall Northbound Season 28 (1996-1997) * Boondall Northbound Season 29 (1997-1998) * Boondall Northbound Season 30 (1998-1999) * Boondall Northbound Season 31 (2000) * Boondall Northbound Season 32 (2001) * Boondall Northbound Season 33 (2002) * Boondall Northbound Season 34 (2003) * Boondall Northbound Season 35 (2004) * Boondall Northbound Season 36 (2005) * Boondall Northbound Season 37 (2006) * Boondall Northbound Season 38 (2007) * Boondall Northbound Season 39 (2008) * Boondall Northbound Season 40 (2009-2010) * Boondall Northbound Season 41 (2010) * Boondall Northbound Season 42 (2011-2012) * Boondall Northbound Season 43 (2012-2013) * Boondall Northbound Season 44 (2013-2014) * Boondall Northbound Season 45 (2014-2015) * (Season 46 (2016) skipped) * Boondall Northbound Season 47 (2017) * Boondall Northbound Season 48 (2017-2018) * Boondall Northbound Season 49 (2018-2019) * Boondall Northbound Season 50 (2019-2020) * Boondall Northbound images of seasons Logos and intro history * Boondall Northbound logos * Boondall Northbound animated opening sequence implementations Character images * Boondall Northbound character images Direct-to-video * Boondall Northbound Presents: Follow That Girl (1985) * Christmas Eve on Boondall Northbound (1978) Category:Boondall Northbound Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Alice-related spoofs Category:Princess Aurora Category:Princess Aurora-related spoofs Category:Maud Moonshine Category:Maud Moonshine-related Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:XQ23HG Category:050YAT Category:977RVD Category:XQ25EG Category:2207ST Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:024RPT Category:Tympfan06 Category:127RWU Category:618RVD Category:Brisbane City Council